Just Friends
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Troyella... OneShot... Does Troy really think his relationship with Gabriella is as 'Just Friends? Based on the Jonas Brother's song, Just Friends...


"Guess who?" I asked my best friend, Gabriella Montez, as I covered her eyes. She giggled and my heart did summersaults.

"Hmmm… Let me guess, Ryan?" she teased. I let out a sigh for her to hear and she giggled again.

"Nope. Guess again," I told her, still covering her eyes. She let out a sigh.

"Troy Bolton?" She said and I uncovered her eyes. She turned around and gave me a smile and once again, my heart did summersaults.

"Lucky guess, Montez," I told her, joking. She laughed and took her books out of her locker and turned to walk to class. She had walked a few steps when she turned back and walked to me.

"You coming?" she asked me.

"Thought you'd never ask," I told her. She rolled her eyes again and we walked down the halls of East High to get to homeroom.

_**There she goes again**_

_**The girl I'm in love with**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**We walk the halls at school**_

_**We know it's casual**_

_**It's cool we're just…**_

"Hey, Gabby," I greeted her. We were having our lunch break.

"Hey, Troy."

"C'mon. We're going to be late for lunch! I'm hungry," I whined.

"When are you not?" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes as she closed her locker. I grabbed her hand and ran to the cafeteria. When we reached our usual table, I could hear Gabriella panting and I looked at her. I immediately wished I hadn't because she glared at me. What the two of us didn't know, however, was that we were still holding hands. And we didn't realize it until we heard Sharpay Evans squeal.

"You two are holding hands! How cute!" She squealed again, this time with Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson. We pulled our hands away from each other and I felt my cheeks burn. In front of me, I saw my Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross sniggering and I glared at them I could see Gabriella glaring at the girls and if looks could kill, all our friends would probably be dead by now.

Gabriella and I looked at each other and then looked away, both of us blushing profusely.

_**I don't want to lead you on**_

_**No**_

_**But the truth is I've grown fond**_

_**Yeah**_

After the whole cafeteria incident, our friends just wouldn't leave us alone. They kept going on about how cute Gabriella and I were together. How we should confess our feelings to one another, etc.

"Troy, when are you going to tell Gabby that you like her more than a friend?" Sharpay asked me that day after History. Gabriella and I didn't have History, Chemistry, Geography and English together, so it was lucky she wasn't there.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shar," I told her, looking at her innocently.

"Oh, that's bull, Troy. We all know you like Gabby more than a friend and it's seriously obvious that she likes you too. Even I notice the way you too look at each other man and that's saying something," Chad said as he looked at me. The three of us and Taylor and History together.

"Yeah, Troy. Chad noticing is saying something cause you know how slow Chad is sometimes," Taylor said, earning a glare from Chad. She gave him a you-know-it's-true look and Chad sighed.

"Spill it, Troy Bolton!" Sharpay demanded. I finally sighed and gave in.

"Okay, so maybe I do like as someone more than a friend," I told them as we walked to our next class which the whole gang has together. Sharpay and Taylor squealed and several people looked at them weirdly. Chad, on the other hand, had a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, anything else?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I dream about what happens if we get married," I told them, immediately regretting it. Taylor and Sharpay were squealing louder than ever and I really felt my cheeks burn this time, more than how it had been in the cafeteria. Chad was looking at me weirdly.

"You two look so cute together," Sharpay and Taylor said and again squealed. I couldn't help but smile while Chad covered his ears.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on her mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**I've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_Troy: The old hag is boring me to death._ I clicked send and saw how Gabriella was trying so hard to contain her laughter.

**Gabriella: TROY BOLTON! You're so mean! **I chuckled at her message and send her another.

_Troy: It's true! Admit it. _

**Gabriella: Fine, you win. **

_Troy: I always do. I saw Gabriella chuckle and my heart beat faster._

**Gabriella: Funny, Bolton. Very funny**

_Troy: Lunch?_

**Gabriella: Yeah.**

_Troy: Rooftop?_

**Gabriella: Yap. **

_Troy: See you there. _I looked at her and saw her nod before going bacl to my work and looking forward to lunch…

_**Small talk on IM**_

_**Just one word sentences**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**We'd talk and talk all day**_

_**Yeah**_

After having our usual chat at the rooftop, Gabby and I decided to head back to the cafeteria. As we approached the gang, we heard Sharpay, Taylor and Chad telling them what I had told them the week before. I found my cheeks burning again as I saw Gabriella's eyes widen when she heard this.

"Well, it's about time Troy admits he loves Gabriella," Jason Cross said. I turned a deep shade of crimson as Gabriella continued listening in on the conversation. They were too engrossed in my life to notice us approaching. And now, the two of us just stood rooted to the ground.

"Isn't love a strong word, Jase?" Kelsi asked her boyfriend. Jason shrugged.

"Kelsi, you are so naïve. Of course love's a strong word, but it fits perfectly for Troy and Gabriela," Zeke Baylor informed. I was so ready to kill the whole lot of them. I looked at Gabriella and her face was unreadable. She was still listening.

"Yeah, Troy's even got their wedding planned and how their house would look like. He knows Gabby would want a rose garden and he thinks a picket fence goes with it," Sharpay told them. Gabriella finally looked at me, surprised at what she just heard.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on her mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**I've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

Taylor was the first to notice the two of us and her eyes widened.

"Uh, guys," she tried getting their attention.

"Hold on, Tay. Troy's even planned how their house would look like? That's so sweet," Kelsi said. I blushed more, if that was even possible.

"I know! They are definitely East High's most adorable couple!" Sharpay squealed again. Taylor cleared her throat and Chad looked at her, worried.

"You okay, babe?" Chad asked, concerned. Taylor rolled her eyes and pointed at me and Gabriella. The whole gang stood frozen to their spot, waiting for what Gabriella was going to say. Gabriella turned to face me, waiting for ME to say something. I gulped and sang to her, no idea at how things were going to end.

_This could be the start, of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_But now looking in your eyes, _

_I feel in my heart, _

_The start of something new_

As the verse ended, I looked at Gabriella's eyes and saw that there were tears in them I walked towards her and asked, "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" For a reply, she gave me a long, passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, not only the gang, but everyone in the cafeteria was clapping, including the teachers. I blushed again, and this time, so did Gabby.

_6 years later…_

I was pacing up and down the room, going through the vows again and again in my head. Chad was looking at me, an amused smile on his face.

"Dude, stop pacing! You're gonna burn a hole in the carpet." I stopped pacing.

"Easy for you to say, Danforth. You and Taylor have already gone on honeymoon and so has the rest of the gang except me and Gabby. I'm allowed to be nervous on my wedding day, you know?" I snapped at him and he shrugged.

"You can go in the room now, Troy," Zeke told me. I looked at myself in the mirror before going out to face dozens of people.

Before long, the whole gang had walked down the aisle and it was Gabby's turn. I smiled when I saw her walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful in the wedding dress and I had my eyes only on her.

_**Thinking about how**_

_**We're gonna say our vows**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**She walks down the aisle**_

_**I see all my friend's smile**_

_**Cause now we're more than friends**_

_10 years after the wedding…_

I looked around the room and a smile crept to my face. I was turning thirty-four that day. I looked around the room and the little party going on. Sharpay and Zeke had married a year before Gabriella and I did, being the first ones in the gang to get married and had a little baby girl named Savannah Taylor Baylor a year later. They are now blessed with three kids; Savannah, Prudence Maria Baylor and Zeke Baylor Jr. Chad and Taylor had gotten married a month after Zeke and Sharpay had and the two of them were blessed with two children; Erin Gabriella Danforth and Troy Tommy Danforth.

Kelsi and Jason had married 3 months after them with Ryan and the love of his life, Hannah. They had a double wedding. Both couples were blessed with twins. Kelsi and Jason had named their twins Andrea Tiffany Cross and Marcia Elizabeth Cross. Ryan and Hannah had named their twin boys Eric Fred Evans and Chad Jason Evans. I looked around the room and smiled.

There, playing with Savannah, was my nine years old daughter, Faith Oleysa Bolton and chasing Troy Tommy Danforth was my seven year old daughter, Destiny Hope Bolton. She was definitely going to be athletic like me and Faith was going to be shy like her mother. I smiled broader as I looked into those brown eyes that have been staring at me. I was very happy and I was glad because now, me and Gabriella were definitely more than friends…

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on your mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**We've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends**_

_**La, La, La, La [oh yeah**_

_**La, La, La, La **_

_**La, La, La, La, La [oh whoa**_

_**When we used to be [When we used to be**_

_**La, La, La, La**_

_**La, La, La, La [Just friends oh**_

_**La, La, La, La, La**_

_**When we used to be just friends**_

**A/N: My first High School Musical story. Hope you enjoyed reading it! ******


End file.
